


The Damnedest Gaps

by jdale



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Delenn's Vocabulary, Drabble, Figures of Speech, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdale/pseuds/jdale
Summary: Another gap in Delenn’s vocabulary.
Relationships: Delenn & Susan Ivanova, Delenn/John Sheridan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Damnedest Gaps

“Anything from your sources, Mr. Garibaldi?”

Garibaldi shook his head. “Sorry, Captain. We don’t know jacksquat about these guys.”

Delenn looked at him in confusion. “Wait a minute, who is Jack Squat?”

Sheridan sighed, pressing two fingers to his temple. “No, Delenn. Jacksquat isn’t a person. It means we know nothing about the identity of the attackers.”

“Oh, so Jack Squat is a placeholder name, like…what is it…John Doe!” Delenn finished triumphantly.

“No, Delenn,” Sheridan replied. “It’s a figure of speech. Now can we please move on?”

Ivanova looked at Delenn sympathetically. “I’ll explain it to you later.”


End file.
